This invention relates to test devices for testing the qualities of a test sample, and more particularly, to a disposable test device for performing one or more simultaneous tests on a test sample.
Laboratory tests to determine the characteristics of blood or urine, for example, as a basis for diagnosis or treatment of a patient generally involve a series of tests that are often carried out in sequential fashion.
One known analytical apparatus for performing sequential testing of a test sample is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,548. The disclosed apparatus includes three chambers separated by at least two semi-permeable membranes. Each chamber is filled with a testing fluid, and analysis of a test sample requires that such sample pass through each test chamber sequentially.
Under this arrangement there is a risk that the integrity of the test sample may be compromised as it progresses to a subsequent test chamber due to possible adulteration in a previous test chamber. Further, since the test chambers are sequentially arranged there are undesirable time delays before all tests are completed as a result of sequential movement of the test sample through the successive test chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,548 also shows an embodiment in the form of a syringe for running two tests simultaneously on a test sample disposed in the barrel of the syringe. Two axially directed reagent chambers are provided in a hollow syringe plunger which interact through a membrane with the test sample. Analysis of the reagent chambers using optical methods is difficult to accomplish because of distortion caused by curvature of the hollow plunger. Compensating lenses or special distortion-free flat surfaces must thus be employed on the device. Furthermore, the patented device requires leak-tight moving parts and must therefore be fabricated to high tolerance specifications.
In order to avoid the simultaneous test problems of U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,548, it may be desirable to divide the test sample into sub-samples and place the sub-samples in separate testing devices. However, the division of a test sample and the setting up and use of separate test devices for simultaneous testing of sub-samples is often a cumbersome, expensive and time consuming procedure.
Generally the tests performed on blood or urine samples, for example, are standardized tests, frequently carried out in similar test devices. The labeling provided for such tests normally serves to distinguish one test sample from another. Since hospitals or laboratories will often conduct mass tests of blood or urine samples from different individuals in assembly line fashion, there is a likelihood that labels and/or samples will become mixed up, especially if the samples are divided for separate tests.
It is thus desirable to provide a single analytical test device that can be used for performing a plurality of simultaneous tests on a single test sample and which device does not require special optical corrections, and does not require moving parts. It is also desirable to provide a disposable analytical device for simultaneous testing of a test sample.